In the context of energy saving and environmental protection, LED lamps are more and more used in the field of home lighting and commercial lighting because of high light output efficiency and good condenser performance. In places such as exhibition halls, jewelry stores, museums, supermarkets, some home lighting, such as large villas. With the extensive use of LED lamps, especially strip-shaped lamps, the lighting in these homes or commercial areas is brought closer to the real needs of users.
However, due to the structural characteristics of the strip-shaped lamps, ie, the strip-shaped structure, and the size of the place where the strip-shaped lamps are used is uncertain. Therefore, when installing the strip-shaped lamps, the strip-shaped lamps with different lengths need to be connected. Installation convenience of the strip-shaped lamps with different lengths or the same length will be one of the key points of the design of the strip-shaped lamps. In the meantime, when one or more of the strip-shaped lamps with different lengths need to be replaced if they are damaged, the entire lamps need to be disassembled then the damaged lamps can be disassembled. The process results in a waste of working hours and increase costs.